Screws, Bolts and Cables
by CelestiaKnight
Summary: After being taken captive, Meta Knight wakes up in a strange place he does not recognize. His mind is being toyed with, tossed around from hand to hand, and words are being put inside his head. To escape this dreaded fate is his wish... but will he keep his sanity while fighting this threat? (One-shot. Spoilers for Planet Robobot, proceed at your own discretion.)


**Author's note : Just a little something I've been meaning to write since I played through Planet Robobot. I loved this game to bits, and this was something I just** _ **had**_ **to write. I hope you enjoy! Obviously, ahead are spoilers, so if you haven't reached at least half the game, you should turn back and come back later. On this, I hope you like it! Leave a review on the way, it always helps!**

* * *

Screws.

Bolts.

Cables.

He could hear his heart pumping. In fact, it was the sole thing he could hear. That, and a constant noise. Like a never-ending, high pitched sound, piercing and splitting his ears like sharp needles planting themselves, slowly, in his brain and guts.

Screws.

Bolts.

And cables.

Splitting.

Slicing.

Forever choking.

He couldn't think clearly. Many things were running through his mind. Questions, fears, curses; where was he? why was he here? how did he find his way here? why was he suffering so? damned be these invaders! What was the last thing he remembered…? He… couldn't… put…his…finger…on…it… He…was…

Murmurs.

Voices.

Screeches.

Screws,

Bolts,

And cables.

What was his name?

Screws…

Bo…lts…

And cables.

M… Me… Meta Knight. His name was Meta Knight. Leader of the Meta Knightmares, commander and lord of the great Halberd, the strongest knight of the galaxy. His name… was Meta Knight.

Splitting,

Slicing,

Choking.

Screaming.

Crying.

Begging.

No, you are #M-7110. You work as our company's security guard. You protect the company, and all that it represents. Now, let's repeat.

Screws,

Bolts,

And cables,

Splitting,

Slicing,

Choking,

Screaming,

Crying,

And begging.

N…No… he was… M… Met… Meta Knight. Meta. Knight. Me… Meta… Kn… Meta… Repeat after me.

Noble Haltmann,

We adore him.

N… No…ble… No…! Name… must… focus… Meta… Knight… Keep… remembering… Meta Knight…

Noble Haltmann,

We adore him.

Noble Haltmann,

We adore him.

M… Me… Meta Knight. L-leader… of the Meta… of the… Knightmares… C-commander… and lord… of the… of the Halberd. S-strongest… strongest… knight… of the galaxy… Meta… Knight…

Every day,

We wish,

Him glory.

Screws… planting through his skin.

Bolts… protruding from every nerve.

Cables… linking his brain with each appendage.

Needles… slicing through his heart like knives through butter.

Pincers… holding his trashing body in place.

Claws… ripping bits of flesh to replace with metal plates.

His brain was melting. It was escaping his grasp, like a fleeting dream, like a forgotten memory.

Now let's repeat!

He couldn't think. He couldn't move. He couldn't escape. This world was a new and strange one, one he didn't want, but one he needed to accept. This was happening, he was losing, and he had to accept. But…

Now let's repeat.

No. He wouldn't allow that. He wouldn't let them search his mind like a mere pocket. Their hands were reaching deep into his brain, connecting and disconnecting everything they so desired, implanting memories, taking memories, writing codes, writing words, rewriting his life.

I said. Let's. Repeat.

They were searching for information. Information on the 'natives', names, locations, culture; using his high status and knowledge, they learned everything there was to learn… except for one, vital thing. What was his name? The name of the pink thing that's destroying his way through our expanding territory?

Let's. Repeat.

His… name? That information… was a secret. A name, implanted deep inside his mind, hidden behind walls of steel. Classified.

Now, now, let's repeat. Tell us his name.

His name… was Meta Knight. Leader of the Meta Knightmares.

No, no, the pink thing. Don't make this harder.

Commander and lord of the great Halberd.

You can't fight the Mother Computer's will.

K… Kir… Strongest… knight… Kirb…of the… galaxy…

I'm… sorry… Kirby…

Screws…

Bolts…

And cables…

His mind turned off.

* * *

Static filled his vision.

He couldn't see.

He couldn't feel.

He couldn't think.

Now let's repeat!

His name… was… M… M… #M… #M-…7…1…1…0…

Mecha… Knight.

Mission status: Protect the company from enemy invasion.

Target: Kirby of the Stars.

Battle Mode engaged.


End file.
